Le Temps D'Un Orage
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Comment Caroline, Matt et Elena se retrouvent bloqués dans l'immense Manoir de la famille Mikaelson… tout un week-end à cause d'un orage interminable !


**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

Bonjour mes fidèles lectrices,

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un tout nouvel O.S... J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Trois couples sont à l'honneur dans cet O.S The Vampire Diaries : Matt & Rebekah - Klaus & Caroline - Kol & Elena !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Quelque part dans les bois de Mystic Falls !**_

**La route filait droit devant eux. Trois jeunes adolescents encore au lycée étaient dans une voiture de couleur grise. Deux filles et un garçon. Au volant, une jeune fille blonde dont les yeux bleus rougies d'avoir trop pleurés ne reflétaient plus que de l'indifférence. A ses côtés sur le siège passager, une autre jeune fille mais aux longs cheveux bruns, regardait à travers la vitre. A l'arrière, un garçon aux courts cheveux châtains clairs, qui bâilla bruyamment, faisant sourire ses amies.**

**Ils revenaient tous les trois d'un long voyage en voiture. Ils étaient allés jusque dans Les Appalaches.**

« Je suis vraiment désolé que tu y sois allé pour rien. » dit la jeune fille brune à la conductrice.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, j'ai pu me défouler. » la rassura cette dernière.

« C'était une très jolie droite, Caroline. » la félicita le jeune homme à l'arrière.

« Merci Matt. » lui sourit-elle. « En tout cas, merci d'être venu avec moi, surtout toi Elena. Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à t'échapper. »

« Oh, j'ai demandé un petit coup de main à… euh, à Rebekah, en fait. » avoua Elena.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous la pas dis ? » demanda Matt.

« Comment elle s'y est prise ? » voulut savoir Caroline.

« Et comment t'as réussi à la convaincre ? » dit Matt.

« Je lui ai simplement demandé de leur briser la nuque pour que je puisse m'échapper avec vous. » expliqua Elena. « Je lui ai fais mes plus plates excuses pour l'avoir poignardé dans le dos, je l'ai remercié pour l'agréable soirée que nous avons passé durant le bal organisé par sa famille, et je lui ai assuré que tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'on cesse tous de se faire la guerre afin qu'on puisse tous mener une vie paisible sans mélodrame. »

« Et elle a vraiment accepté ? » s'étonna Caroline.

« Ouais. » acquiesça Elena.

« Tant qu'on ne s'emmêle plus dans des histoires qui finissent toujours pas un mort, moi ça me va. » grommela Matt. « Bon sang, je meurs de faim. »

« On est presque arrivé, sois patient. » lui dit Caroline.

**Des fines gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur le pare-brise de la voiture. Les phares de la voiture éclairèrent quelque chose de sombre et qui était en travers de la route. Au moment où elle ralentissait, une secousse souleva la voiture.**

« C'était quoi ? » demanda Elena.

« Aucune idée. » dit Caroline.

**Elle coupa le moteur mais laissa les phares allumées. Tous les trois sortirent de la voiture.**

« Oh non ! » se lamenta Matt.

« Et merde ! » se plaignit Caroline.

« Quoi ? » dit Elena.

« J'ai un pneu crevé. » dit Caroline.

« Non, deux. » lui apprit Matt. « Le pneu arrière droit est crevé aussi. »

« Fais chier. » jura la jeune vampire.

« Même si tu arrivais à enlever cet arbre de la route, ça va être difficile de retourner à Mystic Falls avec ta voiture. » dit Elena.

« Y a plus qu'à marcher. » soupira Caroline.

**Ils récupérèrent leur sac à dos et Caroline sortit une lampe torche de son coffre. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les bois et marchèrent, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient.**

« Merde, j'ai pas de réseau. » dit Elena, qui avait sortit son téléphone.

« On dirait qu'un orage se prépare. » dit Matt.

**En effet, le ciel était recouvert d'épais et gros nuages foncés.**

« Dépêchons-nous et trouvons un endroit où il y a du réseau. » les pressa Matt.

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**A quelques dizaines de kilomètres d'où se trouvaient nos trois amis, dans un énorme Manoir, trois vampires, deux hommes et une femme, s'afféraient à diverses occupations. L'un d'eux dessinait, l'autre lisait, quant au troisième il déclara :**

« Je vais faire une balade. »

« Par ce temps ? » s'étonna la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Oh allez Bekah, c'est marrant de courir sous la pluie. »

« Va t'amuser tout seul Kol. » répliqua-t-elle. « Si t'as envie de bousiller tes vêtements, c'est ton problème mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire le larbin à ton retour. »

« Tu es d'un ennui petite sœur. » se désola-t-il. « A plus Nik. »

« Ne fais pas le con. » le prévint ce dernier.

« Tu me connais. » lui dit Kol.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je te mets en garde. » dit Nik.

« Pfff, bonjour la confiance. » gronda Kol. « Je ne tuerais personne c'est promis. »

**Et il sortit du Manoir, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt avant de s'arrêter de courir et de marcher, attendant que la pluie ne veuille bien se déverser sur lui. Il se raidit alors que les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Tendant l'oreille, Kol capta des voix…**

_« Elena, ça va ? »_

_« Non, je me suis foulé la cheville… Aïe ! »_

_« C'est vraiment pas notre jour ! »_

**Kol s'éclipsa jusque dans leur direction…**

**Il tomba sur Elena, Caroline et Matt. Elena était assise sur une souche d'arbre, se tenant la cheville droite.**

« Hey, vous faites quoi en pleine forêt ? Il est plus de dix heures. » dit Kol.

« On est tombé en panne de voiture et depuis plus d'une demi-heure on marche. » dit Matt. « Toi tu fais quoi là ? »

« Je suis sorti me balader quand je vous ai entendu. » expliqua Kol avant de s'approcher de la blesser. « Hey, Elena, ça va ? »

« Ma cheville. » grimaça-t-elle.

« Passe ton bras autour de mes épaules et accroche-toi, je vais te porter. » lui dit-il. « Donne-moi ton sac. »

**Alors qu'il passait le sac à dos d'Elena dans son dos à lui, Kol ne vit pas le regard que se lançaient Matt et Caroline… La pluie tomba plus drument.**

« Tu vas nous ramener chez nous ? » demanda Caroline.

« T'es dingue ? » répliqua Kol en se leva, Elena dans ses bras comme une mariée. « Il y a un orage qui se prépare, et le Manoir est tout près. »

« Il n'est pas question que j'attende chez toi. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Surtout si on est coincé avec toi. »

« Relax, mon frère et Rebekah sont là aussi. » lui dit-il.

**Ils étaient tous à présent trempés des pieds à la tête. **

« Attrape ton copain et suivez-moi. » lui dit Kol. « Tu ne peux peut-être pas tomber malade, mais eux si. »

« On n'a pas le choix Caroline. » lui dit Elena alors qu'elle s'accrochait à Kol.

« D'accord. » concéda Caroline.

**Elle attrapa Matt par le bras et s'éclipsa derrière Kol. En quelques secondes, ils furent devant le Manoir, mais l'allée étant plus à découvert, la pluie était plus dense et ils furent trempés encore plus jusqu'aux os. Kol ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un geste sec et entra…**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Klaus était toujours en train de dessiner et Rebekah était toujours plongée dans son roman, lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir**

« Et bien, l'orage a eu raison de lui. » s'amusa Rebekah.

**Klaus esquissa un sourire mais les voix qui se firent entendre leur firent tendre l'oreille, et ils reconnurent les voix des visiteurs.**

_« Aye, aye, aye… » fit la voix d'Elena. _

_« Désolé. » fit celle de Kol._

_« Y a moyen de se changer ? » demanda la voix de Caroline._

**Klaus se mordit légèrement la lèvre en entendant cette voix. Il ferma son carnet à dessein et se leva, se dirigeant vers le vestibule, suivit de Rebekah.**

**Matt éternua bruyamment. **

« Fais chier. » se plaignit-il en jurant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je les ai trouvé en pleine forêt non loin du Manoir. » répondit Kol. « Leur voiture est tombée en panne et ils ont marchés jusqu'à ce qu'Elena ne se foule la cheville. »

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Tu veux dire à part qu'on soit assoiffés, affamés et trempés jusqu'aux os ? » ironisa Caroline.

« Kol, tu t'occupes d'Elena, vu que tu la déjà dans les bras. » lui dit Klaus.

« Oui Chef. » acquiesça Kol avant de dire à Elena : « T'es bien accroché ? »

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur son épaule.

**Et Kol s'éclipsa à l'étage.**

**Rebekah s'approcha timidement de Matt. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de plaquer ses mains devant son nez et d'éternuer.**

« Viens, il faut que tu te changes. » lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

« Désolé pour le désordre. » dit-il en désignant ses chaussures pleines de boues.

« Ce n'est rien, ça sera vite nettoyé. » lui assura-t-elle en s'éclipsa avec lui.

**Il ne restait plus que Caroline en compagnie de l'hybride. Ce dernier la regardait avec le sourire.**

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. » lui dit-elle.

« Désolé Trésor, mais tu es tellement sexy toute mouillée. » lui dit-il.

« Klaus, ne commence pas, s'il te plaît je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes… compliments, ou du moins pas ce soir. » le prévint-elle.

**Le regard de Klaus s'assombrit mais disparu aussitôt. Il s'approcha de Caroline, porta sa main à sa joue et la caressa légèrement.**

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement douce.

« Peut-être plus tard. » répondit Caroline, qui était comme hypnotisée par les yeux de l'hybride.

**Sans la prévenir, il fléchit les jambes et la prit dans ses bras… ou plutôt la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. Caroline laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de rire. Elle sentit Klaus s'éclipser et reconnu l'endroit où il l'avait emmené. Sa chambre.**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Kol entra dans sa chambre et fila directement dans son immense salle de bain. Il déposa délicatement Elena sur une chaise. **

« Tu préfères te prélasser dans un bain ou prendre une douche ? » demanda Kol en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

« C'est ta façon si délicate de me dire que je sens mauvais ? » arqua Elena, un sourire en coin.

« Pas du tout. » réfuta Kol. « Mais tu dois être frigorifiée et on a un ballon d'eau chaude quasi illimité. »

« Ah bon, ça existe ? » s'amusa Elena.

**Kol se mit à rire, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Elena.**

« Si je prends un bain je risque de m'endormir. » dit Elena.

« Hum, je pourrais m'occuper de ton corps… » plaisanta Kol.

**Elena le frappa à l'épaule mais ria.**

« Allez, je vais t'aider. » dit Kol.

« M'aider à quoi ? » demanda Elena. « A me déshabiller ? »

« Relax, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus Elena, même si je n'ai pas fais l'amour depuis plus d'un siècle… » répondit-il. « Je te le promets, je veux simplement t'aider. »

**Elena fit la moue…**

« Quoi ? » fit Kol.

« Euh… on est deux à ne pas avoir fait… tu sais quoi... depuis longtemps. » avoua Elena en se mordant la lèvre.

« Je me ferais un joie de t'enlever ce manque. » dit Kol, qui lui ôta ses chaussures.

**Elle masqua son sourire sous une grimace car sa cheville la lançait. Elena se laissa déshabiller par Kol, mais il eut la décence de la laisser en sous-vêtements. Il s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois et posa une main sous la cheville blessée d'Elena. **

« C'est seulement une foulure. » la rassura le vampire.

« Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu mon pied craquer. » le contredit Elena.

« Je te rassure, c'est juste une foulure. » répéta Kol. « On va arranger ça, mais tu dois prendre une douche. »

**Il se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à sa douche, dont les vitres étaient transparente. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée coulissante et fit couler l'eau jusqu'à ce que la température soit suffisamment chaude pour réchauffer la jeune humaine. Laissant l'eau couler, il retourna auprès d'Elena et la souleva dans ses bras. Il la déposa devant la douche. Il ne fixa que ses yeux. Ses yeux marron qu'il trouvait tout à fait fascinant. Elena sentit les mains de Kol sur ses hanches. Elle frissonna. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti cela ? Trop longtemps. Stefan ne revenait pas vers elle et ses sentiments pour Damon étaient tellement confus… Pourquoi pensait-elle à ces deux-là, alors qu'elle était collée à un vampire qui la regardait comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle sur Terre ? Elle finit par baisser les yeux pour ne pas faire une bêtise qu'elle regretterait sans doute plus tard. **

« Tu peux me laisser, maintenant ? » quémanda-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

« Elena, j'ai déjà vu le corps nu d'une femme. » lui assura-t-il.

**Sa voix était tellement douce et chaude qu'Elena se sentit faillir.**

« Tu ne feras rien, hein ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Tu veux dire, à part admirer ton corps de rêve ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elena passa ses bras derrière son dos, rougissant comme jamais elle n'avait rougit en présence d'un garçon. Elle ôta elle-même son soutien-gorge et se mordilla la lèvre, sentant le regard brûlant de Kol sur elle. Une fois complètement nue, Elena entoura ses bras autour de son corps. Kol la souleva et la fit entrer dans la cabine de douche. Effleurant son oreille de ses lèvres, ses hanches de ses doigts, il lui murmura :**

« Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à siffler. »

**Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, puis, referma la porte vitrée coulissante avant de sortir de la chambre, se déshabillant. Il avait le cœur battant et le corps brûlant de désir. Le corps d'Elena était parfait et il n'avait eut qu'une seule envie c'était de la caresser, de l'embrasser… Il s'était retenu, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il l'avait fait.**

**De son côté, Elena se prélassa sous le jet d'eau chaude, évitant de s'appuyer sur sa cheville blessée. A mesure que l'eau lui caressait la peau, Elena repensa à Kol, la façon dont il la regardait, dont il l'avait touché. Il l'avait embrassé sur l'épaule. Ses lèvres étaient douces, mais ça n'était certainement pas la même sensation que s'il l'avait réellement embrassé… sur les lèvres par exemple. C'est fou, elle ne pensait pas à Stefan ni à Damon. Aucun d'eux ne lui manquait. Elle ne pensait qu'à Kol et à l'extrême douceur avec laquelle il l'avait traité. Elle sourit. C'était impensable qu'elle puisse tomber sous le charme d'un vampire originel, et pourtant… Elle ressentait une étrange chaleur dans son sternum, et dans son bas-ventre car elle ne se le cachait pas, Kol Mikaelson était diablement sexy. Son ventre la picota de désir. Elle se ressaisi et éteignit l'arrivée d'eau. Essorant ses cheveux, qu'elle rameuta sur le côté, elle ouvrit la porte coulissante de la douche et attrapa la serviette que Kol avait laissée à côté de la douche. Enroulant la serviette autour de son corps, elle appela le vampire. Il apparut en un instant, vêtu d'un jogging et d'un débardeur qui faisait ressortir ses muscles.**

« Tu… tu peux m'aider à sortir de là ? » demanda-t-elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse ôter son regard de ses bras.

**Kol s'approcha et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Cette fois, il eut une vue plantureuse de la poitrine d'Elena, bien que cachée par la serviette.**

« C'est de la torture. » souffla-t-il.

« Je suis d'accord. » répondit Elena.

**Elle fut de nouveau assise sur la chaise. Kol lui présenta des vêtements, qu'il l'aida à mettre avant de la soulever à nouveau et de l'emmener dans sa chambre, où il l'installa sur le lit. A l'aide d'une serviette, Kol fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite à une fille auparavant… Il lui sécha les cheveux. Il était tellement tendre qu'Elena avait envie de se jeter à son cou, mais l'élancement à sa cheville la fit grimacer.**

« Tiens… » dit-il en lui mettant la serviette entre les mains. « Je vais te chercher de quoi apaiser ta douleur. Tu as faim ? »

« Ouais, je meurs de faim. » répondit-elle.

« Je reviens vite, c'est promit. » dit-il en se levant.

**Mais avant de partir, il prit le visage d'Elena entre ses mains et l'embrassa… sur le front. Il s'éclipsa aussitôt de la chambre, complètement largué. Elena aussi était larguée. Comment pouvait-elle tomber aussi vite et aussi intensément amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Et de Kol ?**

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**Lorsque Rebekah s'était éclipsée dans sa chambre avec Matt, ce dernier en eut un léger tournis et il s'accrocha à la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain.**

« Désolée ! » s'excusa Rebekah, qui entra dans sa salle de bain et sortit plusieurs choses.

« Ce n'est rien. » lui assura Matt. « Je ne suis juste pas habitué. »

« Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres et, euh, tu peux prendre ta douche tranquillement, il y a tout ce qu'il faut et je t'ai sorti des serviettes. Oh, je vais te chercher du shampoing le mien est... un peu trop parfumé. » expliqua-t-elle. « Mets-toi à ton aise. »

**Elle s'approcha de lui et fut sur le point de le dépasser mais Matt l'arrêta, une main sur son poignet.**

« T'es pas obligé de te donner autant de mal pour moi. » lui dit-il.

« Ça me fait plaisir. » lui dit-elle en souriant. « Fais comme chez toi. »

**Elle se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue puis, le laissa et sortit de sa chambre. Le cœur palpitant, Matt entra dans la salle de bain et commença à se déshabiller. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et lui collaient à la peau. Ne voulant pas mettre de l'eau partout, il les mit dans l'évier, se promettant de nettoyer. Il entra dans la douche, fermant la porte coulissante vitrée. Il avait bien conscience que les parois de la douche étaient… transparente et que Rebekah pouvait rentrer à n'importe quel moment dans la salle de bain et le voir nu, mais étrangement, il s'en moquait totalement. Depuis le bal, il avait développé une certaine attirance pour la vampire. Lui qui détestait les vampires, Rebekah était différente et il était clairement très intéressé par elle. Le soir du bal, il l'avait passé entièrement avec elle, dansant, riant et parlant de tout et de rien. Avant son départ de Mystic Falls avec Caroline et Elena pour les Appalaches, il échangeait beaucoup de sms avec Rebekah, mais cette longue semaine sans échange lui avait manqué et il était bien content de la revoir.**

_« Oh mince ! »_

**Il se retourna et vit Rebekah. Elle était debout, devant la douche et les joues… toutes rouges. Matt sourit et ouvrit la porte coulissante de la douche.**

« Hey… » fit-il, amusé en lui envoyant de l'eau.

**Cela la sortit de sa contemplation. **

« Hey, arrête. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Viens par-là ! » dit-il en l'attrapant par le poignet.

**Rebekah se retrouva sous le jet d'eau et fut trempée en quelques secondes.**

« Matt, t'es dingue ou quoi ? Je suis trempée. » s'écria-t-elle.

« Et t'es carrément sexy. » dit-il.

**Il referma la porte coulissante et attrapa la bouteille de gel douche que Rebekah avait apporté avec elle. Il la posa dans un recoin de la douche et se redressa.**

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle alors que le peu de maquillage qui restait sur son visage coulait.

« Parce que tu m'as vu nu. » répondit-il. « Et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te voir nue. »

« Généralement, quand je prends la douche avec un garçon, ce n'est pas uniquement pour prendre juste « _une douche » _! » dit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

« Ah bon ? » arqua-t-il. « Et si je faisais ça ? »

**Il prit son visage en coupe d'une seule main et l'embrassa. Rebekah réagit aussitôt et lui rendit son baiser avant de s'écarter, le souffle court, autant que Matt. Elle sourit, puis, enleva son haut qu'elle balança derrière Matt. La douche était assez grande alors elle ne se gêna pas et se déshabilla en quelques secondes, ôtant ses sous-vêtements en dernier. **

« Maintenant je suis nue. » dit-elle.

**Ses yeux devinrent noirs de désir.**

« Et quel spectacle. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tout en lui rendant son baiser, Rebekah colla davantage son corps à celui de Matt, dont la bouche dévia sur son cou avant de plaquer la jeune femme contre la paroi murale de la douche.**

« Matt… ça va trop vite. » dit Rebekah.

« Tu veux arrêter ? » demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle en retour.

« Non. » répondit-il. « Je te veux Rebekah, peu importe que ça aille trop vite, c'est toi que je veux. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. »

« C'est vrai ? » fit-elle en souriant.

« Depuis le bal, je ne fais que ça : penser à toi. » avoua-t-il. « Et je crois que je t'aime. »

**Ce fut suffisant à Rebekah, qui plaqua ses mains sur la nuque de Matt et l'attira à elle pour un baiser fougueux. Il y répondit avec autant d'audace tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur son corps, dessinant ses courbes. Ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre. Rebekah enroula une jambe autour de la taille de Matt, qui s'empressa de la caresser. Il se colla à elle. Il rompit le baiser mais leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Il entra en elle. Rebekah ouvrit la bouche mais Matt l'embrassa, pensant qu'elle allait dire quelque chose. Il étouffa les gémissements de son amante qui s'agrippa à ses épaules. Elle s'arracha à son baiser et enfoui son visage dans son cou.**

« Matt… » souffla-t-elle à son oreille. « Ce n'est pas comme ça… que j'imaginais… notre première fois… »

« On recommencera. » lui dit-il. « Mais là arrête de parler et embrasse-moi. »

**Elle ne pu que s'exécuter et Matt augmenta ses pénétrations avec plus d'ardeurs bien qu'ils furent debout. Rebekah était coincée entre le mur et le corps du jeune homme, mais elle s'agrippait tellement fort à Matt que, sans le vouloir, elle le griffa, lui arrachant une plainte rauque mais qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Ils jouirent en même temps, le souffle court et le corps tremblotant. Matt serra Rebekah contre lui et s'éloigna du mur, se replaçant sous le jet d'eau dont il augmenta la pression d'eau chaude. Ils restèrent là, enlacés l'un contre l'autre durant de longues minutes.**

**Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Matt s'habilla. Les vêtements appartenaient à Kol. Un pantalon de survêt', un boxer et un t-shirt. Il abandonna l'idée de porter le boxer et le laissa sur le tabouret présent dans la salle de bain. Remarquant cela, Rebekah gloussa et rougit alors qu'elle revenait dans la pièce, habillé d'un mini-short et d'un débardeur moulant. Matt s'approcha d'elle et la souleva. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, en riant. Faisant attention où il mettait les pieds, Matt finit par se laisser tomber sur le grand lit de Rebekah. **

« On a vraiment… sous la douche ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Oh que oui. » répondit Matt. « Et je ne regrette pas. J'en avais très envie. »

« Moi aussi. » sourit-elle. « Tu m'as manqué cette semaine, tu étais tellement loin et je n'avais pas de nouvelles. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, et si j'avais su qu'on aurait fait le voyage pour rien, je serai resté à Mystic Falls, avec toi. » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Oh, on a trouvé Tyler dans les bras d'une autre. » lui apprit Matt.

« Outch… » grimaça-t-elle. « Comment l'a prit Caroline ? »

« Pas très bien et, elle lui a mit une sacrée droite. » dit Matt en riant.

« Moi je l'aurais probablement tué. » dit Rebekah.

« J'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreaux alors. » sourit le jeune homme.

« Oh oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Ils allèrent pour s'embrasser quand un bruit se fit entendre. L'estomac de Matt. Ce dernier grimaça, un peu honteux. Rebekah inversa leur place.**

« Reste là beau gosse, je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut. » lui dit-elle.

« Ok ! » dit-il. « Mais fais vite, tu me manques déjà. »

**Elle sourit et lui vola un baiser avant de sortir de la chambre, toute joyeuse. De son côté, Matt était… heureux. Il se sentait différent avec Rebekah, et il était content de ça. **

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Perchée sur les épaules de Klaus, Caroline gloussait comme une collégienne. Elle reconnut la chambre de l'hybride. La même chambre où elle avait mit les pieds une semaine plus tôt.**

« Tu me fais descendre, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Caroline.

« Pourquoi ? T'es pas bien où t'es ? » demanda Klaus en retour.

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de la vue. » répondit-elle.

**En effet, le pull fin serré de Klaus était remonté au-dessus de ses reins et Caroline en avait une vue plongeante. **

« Mes fesses te plaisent ? » tenta Klaus.

« Et bien, je ne les vois pas, je ne vois que ta chute de rein alléchante. » dit Caroline.

**Plissant les yeux, Klaus remit Caroline sur ses jambes et la regarda comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris.**

« Ne me le fais pas répéter. » le prévint-elle.

« Désolée Trésor, mais je croyais que tu me détestais. » dit Klaus.

« Si je te détestais, je n'aurais pas ris lorsque tu m'as mis sur ton épaule. » pointa-t-elle. « Et je t'aurais frappé pour que tu me lâches. »

« Tu marques un point. » concéda-t-il, quand il remarqua qu'elle fixait sa bouche. « Quoi ? »

« Je ressens une irrépressible envie de t'embrasser. » répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Ne te gêne pas. » lui dit-il.

**La réaction fut totale et immédiate. Caroline prit le visage de l'hybride en coupe et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, l'attirant contre son corps.**

« Faut que…je prenne une douche. » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

**Il la souleva et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain reliée à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il la déposa, elle s'écarta et lui enleva son pull puis enleva sa veste et son haut.**

« Il faut vraiment que je prenne une douche. » dit Caroline, avant de replonger sur la bouche de Klaus.

« Tu veux que je la prenne avec toi ? » demanda l'hybride en rompant le baiser.

« Ce serait super. » répondit Caroline. « Mais on peut pas, ça va trop vite. »

« Alors, on arrête de s'embrasser ? » suggéra Klaus.

« Il vaut mieux sinon je risque de ne pas me contrôler tellement j'en meurs d'envie. » haleta Caroline.

« Ok je… je vais te laisser. » déglutit Klaus en lorgnant la poitrine de la jeune fille. « Je vais te chercher des vêtements. »

« Attends ! » l'arrêta-t-elle alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir de la chambre.

**Elle l'embrassa pleinement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle.**

« Va t'en avant qu'on ne fasse l'amour sur le carrelage. » lui dit-elle en le repoussant.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas. » dit-il en lui agrippant les hanches alors qu'il se trouvait sur le seuil des deux pièces.

« Ma première fois avec toi, je la veux mémorable, et dans un lit. » répliqua-t-elle en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. « Le tien. »

**Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le pousser.**

« Il me faut des vêtements. » lui dit-elle.

« Ok ! » dit-il simplement.

**Elle ferma la porte mais ne la verrouilla pas pour autant. L'idée qu'il puisse entrer dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle était sous la douche excitait beaucoup Caroline. Elle eut un frisson et se ressaisit. Se déshabillant, elle mit ses vêtements trempés dans l'évier et se glissa dans la douche. L'eau chaude se déversa sur elle. Rejetant la tête en arrière pour savourer la sensation de la chaleur de l'eau. Elle se sentait mieux. Elle vit une bouteille devant elle. Elle la prit, l'ouvrit et la sentit. Elle jurait avoir sentit cette même odeur sur la peau et les cheveux de Klaus lors du bal pendant qu'il dansait. Se mordant la lèvre, elle céda et versa le liquide bleu dans sa main et se savonna les cheveux ainsi que le corps, étant donné que c'était à la fois un shampoing et un gel douche. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrit mais vit Klaus entrer dans la pièce. Elle entrouvrit la porte coulissante de la douche et entendit l'hybride dire :**

_« Je ne regarde pas. »_

« Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie. »

_« C'est vrai mais, Trésor, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé alors que… tu es avec Tyler ? »_

« J'ai rompu avec Tyler. C'est là-bas que je suis allée cette semaine, dans Les Appalaches. Il est dans une meute de loup où il essaie de se débarrasser de son lien avec toi. Je l'ai surpris dans les bras de cette salope. »

_« Je vais lui casser la gueule. »_

**Rincée de la tête aux pieds, Caroline coupa l'eau et, le sourire aux lèvres, ouvrit la douche et se montra nue à Klaus avant de dire :**

« Je lui ai déjà cassé la gueule. »

**Klaus s'était figé. Le corps de Caroline était la perfection même. Il était inexplicablement attiré par elle. Il avait envie de la posséder mais il dû refouler son désir.**

« Klaus, serviette s'il te plaît et arrête de me mater comme ça. » dit Caroline.

**Sortant de sa léthargie, Klaus attrapa une grande serviette de bain, la déplia et s'avança vers Caroline en faisant bien attention à ne regarder que son visage, qui ne masquait rien d'autre que de l'amusement. Ah, ça l'amusait de le voir déstabilisé…**

« Merci ! » dit-elle en s'enroulant dans la serviette. « La vue t'a plu ? »

« Beaucoup. » dit-il en souriant. « Alors, t'as cassé la gueule à Tyler ? »

« Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Matt et Elena, ils étaient là. » répondit-elle.

« Avant que je ne te saute dessus, Trésor, je vais te laisser t'habiller et je vais aller te chercher de quoi te nourrir. » dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Je reviens vite. »

**Caroline se contenta de sourire. Klaus lui caressa la joue du pouce avant de lui voler un baiser et d'ensuite sortir. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Seulement une semaine après lui avoir porté de l'intérêt – qu'il croyait vain. Un simple petit voyage dans les Appalaches l'avait changé. Il fut heureux que Tyler l'ai trahie, elle était toute à lui à présent…**

**Caroline mit des vêtements à Klaus et se sécha les cheveux avant d'aller dans la chambre. Elle traîna ci et là avant d'être attiré par le lit. Elle s'y assit, effleura le coussin avant d'y porter son nez. L'odeur de Klaus y était imprégnée. Caroline s'allongea et enfoui son visage dans le coussin, respirant l'odeur de l'hybride à pleins poumons. Il n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes et déjà il lui manquait.**

_**Cuisine du Manoir !**_

**Kol tait en train de préparer un sandwich pour Elena. Pain de mie, mayonnaise, tomate, poulet et feuilles de salade. C'était un mélange qu'il aimait bien. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il se plaisait à découvrir les petits simples plaisir concernant la nourriture humaine. Certes il se nourrissait principalement de sang, mais manger comme les humains ne leur était pas interdit à ceux de son espère alors, pourquoi se priver ? Il leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que sa sœur. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était changée, et ses cheveux étaient mouillés.**

« Bekah tu… t'as quelque chose de changé. » fit remarquer Kol.

« Ah bon ? Et quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je dirais que t'as fais une escapade sous la douche avec l'humain. » dit Kol.

**Rebekah ne su quoi répondre. Elle rougit furieusement.**

« Non, sœurette tu lui as sauté dessus ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » répondit-elle trop vite, ce qui fit insister Kol d'un simple regard. « C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus. »

**Kol ravala un fou rire. ****Plaquant une main devant la bouche, il tenta de se maîtriser, mais Klaus entra à son tour dans la cuisine et lui aussi, remarqua que sa sœur avait… prit une douche.**

« Rebekah, pourquoi t'as les cheveux mouillés ? » demanda l'hybride.

**Kol ne se retint plus et éclata de rire, sous le regard furieux de sa jeune sœur. Le vampire se tenait les côtes tellement il riait. Klaus ne su ce qu'il trouvait drôle, mais il sourit lorsque Rebekah voulut se jeter sur Kol quand celui-ci l'évita habilement.**

« Notre chère sœur s'est honteusement laissé faire par l'humain. » informa Kol à son aîné.

**A son tour, Klaus se retint de rire.**

« Allez vous faire voir tous les deux. » répliqua-t-elle, et elle s'empara de l'assiette où se trouvait le sandwich fait par Kol.

« Hey, c'est pour Elena, rends-le moi. » s'écria-t-il.

« Oh, Kol Mikaelson se plie en quatre pour une fille. » minauda Rebekah. « C'est nouveau. »

**Elle sortit de la cuisine en riant.**

« Tu veux bien la remettre dans son cercueil, s'il te plaît ? » quémanda Kol à son frère.

« Désolé frangin. » dit Klaus en ouvrant le frigo. « J'ai d'autres projets plus important. »

**Il referma le réfrigérateur avec deux poches de sang dans les mains.**

« Attends, Nik. » l'appela Kol alors que l'hybride allait quitter la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Et bien, tu m'en voudrais si… si je te disais que je m'intéressais à Elena ? » voulut savoir Kol.

« Dans quel sens tu t'intéresses à elle ? » demanda Klaus.

« Elle… elle me plaît. » répondit Kol.

« Oh ! » fit Klaus. « Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »

« J'ai… j'ai le droit de sortir avec elle ? » s'étonna Kol.

« Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. » dit Klaus en haussant les épaules. « Faut que j'y aille, Caroline est assoiffée. Pour la cheville d'Elena, il lui faut de la glace. »

« Ok ! » fit Kol.

**Il se retrouva seul dans la cuisine. S'appuyant sur le plan de travail, il baissa la tête, laissant passer de longues secondes avant de se redresser. Sa sœur étant parti avec le sandwich qu'il avait préparé pour Elena, alors il recommença.**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Elena était en train de consulter son téléphone. Assise dans le lit de Kol – un deux places dans lequel elle s'imaginait bien dormir – elle se lamentait devant le nombre de textos et d'appels qu'elle avait reçut tout au long de la semaine de la part de Stefan et Damon. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, elle les supprima tous, sans les consulter. Elle éteignit le téléphone et le posa sur la table de nuit à sa droite. Elle soupira. Sa jambe l'élançait mais elle n'avait rien de plus à faire à part attendre que ça passe. Seul le repos guérirait sa jambe. **

**La porte s'ouvrit **_**enfin**_** sur Kol. Il avait, dans une main une assiette avec un énorme sandwich, et dans l'autre, une poche de glace et une bouteille d'eau. S'approchant du lit, il tendit l'assiette à Elena, qu'elle prit.**

« Merci ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Je ne savais pas trop ce que t'aimais alors j'ai fais au mieux. » dit-il en déposant la bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit.

« J'ai tellement faim que je mangerais n'importe quoi. » le rassura-t-elle.

**Elle croqua dans le sandwich et ferma les yeux, se délectant de l'explosion de saveur dans sa bouche. Ils avaient roulés des heures durant avant de tomber en panne, sans avoir prit la peine de manger quoi que ce soit et le résultant en était qu'Elena était affamée. Elle continua de manger son sandwich, bouchée par bouchée sous le regard de Kol, qui finit par s'asseoir au fond du lit. Remontant le pantalon d'Elena au niveau de la cheville, il posa, sans brusquerie, la poche de glace sur sa blessure. La jeune fille grimaça quelques secondes.**

« Désolé. » dit Kol.

« Ce n'est rien. » lui assura-t-elle. « Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire à part… ne pas faire trop d'effort le temps que ça guérisse. »

« N'hésite pas, demande-moi ce que tu veux » lui dit-il. « Si tu veux aller quelque part, je te porterais. »

« Merci. » lui sourit-elle.

**Elle était émue de savoir qu'il faisait autant attention à elle. Pourtant, il ne se connaissait pas vraiment. Ils s'étaient à peine croisés lors du bal. Tout en faisant semblant de ne se concentrer que sur son sandwich, Elena lançait quelques regards à Kol, l'observant un peu plus attentivement. Il était beau. Très beau même. Vu son visage adolescent, il avait dû être transformé très jeune. Dix-huit, peut-être dix-neuf ans. Mais Elena savait aussi que sous ce visage adolescent se cachait un vampire âgé d'un millier d'années et qui avait très certainement tué beaucoup d'humains. A cette pensée, elle ne pu raisonner son cœur de battre trop rapidement.**

_« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »_

**Elena eut un léger sursaut et leva les yeux. Kol était en train de la regarder en retour, un sourire comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Il était… très beau quand il souriait. Elle détourna les yeux et se mit à rougir. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Kol lui chatouilla le pied gauche. Ça marcha et Elena gloussa tout en pliant son genou pour que Kol cesse de la chatouiller.**

« Enfin, un joli sourire. » dit-il.

**Elena termina son sandwich et avala une gorgée d'eau. **

« Tu… as encore faim ? » demanda Kol en s'emparant de l'assiette.

« Non, merci je… » répondit-elle avant de bâiller.

« T'as sommeil. » termina Kol à sa place.

**Il enleva la poche de glace de la cheville d'Elena, lui prit l'assiette des mains et posa tout par terre. Il prit la jeune humaine dans ses bras et, d'une seule main, dégagea draps et couvertures avant de l'y installer et de la couvrir.**

« Bonne nuit ma belle. » dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

**Il sortit de la chambre en emportant l'assiette et la poche de glace… Elena ne su pourquoi elle se sentait si bien en présence de Kol, aussi se cala-t-elle sous les couvertures avant de s'endormir sans mal. Elle n'entendit pas le vampire revenir dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Kol s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et la regarda dormir.**

« Elena… » souffla-t-il. « Qu'es-tu en train de me faire ? »

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**Les yeux écarquillés, Rebekah regarda Matt engloutir son sandwich. Il fit passer le tout avec une gorgée.**

« Quoi ? » fit-il en remarquant qu'elle le fixait.

« C'était pas la peine de manger aussi vite. » lui dit-elle.

« Je n'ai pas mangé vite. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Hun hunn. » fit-elle en s'emparant de l'assiette.

**Elle quitta la chambre à nouveau. Matt vida le fond de son verre d'eau avant d'aller dans la salle de bain se soulager et se laver les mains. Il avait chaud alors, en sortant de la chambre il ôta son t-shirt au moment même où Rebekah fit son retour dans la pièce.**

« Tu me fais déjà un strip-tease ? » le taquina-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Peut-être une autre fois. » lui dit-il en souriant. « Je suis un peu fatigué. »

« C'est le sport de tout à l'heure sous la douche qui t'a fatigué ? » chuchota-t-elle en se collant à lui.

« Non et je ne serai pas contre une deuxième séance mais, on va remettre ça à demain. » dit-il.

« Dommage. » bouda-t-elle.

« Mais, tu peux toujours dormir avec moi. » lui dit-il en caressant ses hanches.

« J'en avais l'intention figure-toi. » répliqua-t-elle.

« On se met au lit maintenant, ou bien on continue de parler, debout au milieu de ta chambre ? » voulut-il savoir.

« D'abord embrasse-moi. »

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Matt posa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes quand Matt, ne voulant plus rester debout mais s'allonger, agrippa les hanches de Rebekah, rompit le baiser et la souleva. Il la porta jusqu'au lit et ils se faufilèrent sous les draps, s'allongeant sur le côté, face à face.**

« Tu crois qu'on va trop vite ? » demanda Rebekah en s'appuyant sur son coude.

« Non, enfin, si mais, on s'en fiche. » répondit Matt. « Ecoute, j'ai accepté d'être ton cavalier au bal la semaine dernière, on s'est envoyé sans arrêt des sms, et tu m'as beaucoup manqué cette semaine… »

« Et je suis un vampire qui ne peut pas être tué. » dit-elle.

« Rebekah, ne pensons pas à ça et vivons notre histoire au jour le jour. » suggéra-t-il. « Y a de grande chance pour que je tombe amoureux de toi, étant donné que je ressens déjà pas mal de chose pour toi. »

« Tu… accepterais de devenir comme moi ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Si on est toujours ensemble dans cinq ans et que je ne peux pas me passer de toi et toi de moi, alors je pourrais envisager de considérer la question. » répondit-il.

« C'est incompréhensible ce que tu viens de dire. » pouffa-t-elle.

**Il se redressa et se pencha jusqu'à s'allonger de moitié sur elle, l'embrassant.**

« Arrête de te soucier du futur et vis l'instant présent, avec moi. » chuchota-t-il.

« Sans drame, ce serait bien, pas vrai ? » dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Ce serait même très bien. » acquiesça-t-il. « Tu es rassurée ? Je peux dormir maintenant ? »

**Rebekah se mordilla la lèvre tout en rougissant. Matt lui embrassa le nez puis les lèvres avant de s'allonger correctement. La jeune femme se blottit contre lui après avoir éteint les lumières de la chambre et resta là, l'oreille contre son cœur à attendre qu'il ne s'endorme pour qu'elle s'endorme à son tour.**

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Caroline était toujours allongée sur le lit de Klaus, le visage enfoui dans le coussin, quand la porte s'ouvrit.**

_« Désolé d'avoir été si long, c'était presque la 3__ème__ Guerre Mondiale dans la cuisine. » fit la voix de l'hybride. « Trésor, t'es où ? »_

« Sur ton lit. » répondit-elle en se redressant.

**Klaus fut devant elle en un instant. Il lui tendit la poche de sang.**

« Merci. » lui sourit-elle en prenant la poche.

« Mais je t'en prie. » dit-il en répondant à son sourire.

**Elle décapsula la poche de sang et aspira lentement le liquide rouge. Klaus s'assit à ses côtés et la regarda apaiser sa soif. Carolina la vida d'une traite.**

« Hum, ça fait du bien. » soupira-t-elle.

« Il y en a encore, si tu veux. » dit Klaus.

« Non, merci je me sens déjà mieux. » lui dit-elle.

**Klaus prit la poche de sang vide et se leva du lit tandis que Caroline se rallongea. Pliant les genoux, elle fixa le plafond avant de s'exclamer :**

« Ton lit est hyper confortable. »

« Ravi de l'entendre. » s'amusa Klaus.

**Les lumières s'estompèrent et la chambre fut plongée dans une mi-obscurité. Seule une petite lumière au-dessus du lit était diffusée, donnant une ambiance particulière. Caroline esquissa un sourire quand elle sentit le lit s'affaisser. Tournant la tête, elle vit Klaus s'engouffrer sous les draps. Il croisa son regard.**

« Quoi ? » fit-il.

« Tu ne m'invites pas à te rejoindre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et moi qui voulais me comporter comme un parfait gentleman en te laissant décider si tu veux ou non partager le même lit que le grand méchant loup. » se désola-t-il.

**Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant de prendre Klaus totalement au dépourvu. Elle se glissa à son tour sous les draps… mais s'allongea sur l'hybride.**

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question, Mr le Grand Méchant Loup ? » susurra-t-elle.

« Ne parle pas comme ça, tu me rends fou. » la prévint-il.

« Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux… » dit-elle. « Te rendre fou. »

« C'est déjà fait, Trésor. » dit-il.

**Les mains de l'hybride glissèrent sous les draps pour venir se poser sur les hanches de Caroline, remontant le long de son dos.**

« Klaus, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » dit-elle, malgré le désir qui montait elle.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Klaus. « Tu… Tu n'es plus avec Tyler… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Tyler. » répliqua-t-elle. « J'ai envie d'être avec toi, et j'ai envie de le faire… mais, est-ce que ça changera ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

« Jamais, Trésor. » lui promit-il. « Je te ferais jamais de mal. »

« Même si un jour tu rencontrais… quelqu'un de plus jolie que moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Avant de répondre, Klaus inversa leur place et se retrouva sur elle, entre ses jambes.**

« Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, Caroline. » murmura-t-il.

« J'espère bien, je ne veux plus souffrir. » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

**Klaus inclina la tête vers elle et l'embrassa. Caroline répondit au baiser tout en soupirant. Se laissant aller, elle en oublia ses peurs. S'accrochant au pull de Klaus, elle le lui enleva, rompant le baiser. L'hybride fit la même chose avec le t-shirt qu'elle portait et elle se retrouva seins nus devant lui. **

« Tu es magnifique, Trésor. » lui dit-il.

« Tu m'as déjà vu nue, tout à l'heure. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je ne m'en lasserais jamais. » dit-il dans un sourire taquin.

« J'ai très envie de te voir nu. » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Il n'y a qu'à demander. » sourit-il. « Tu sais bien que les loups n'ont aucun problème de nudité. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Son rire fit place à un gémissement alors que Klaus aventurait sa bouche sur son corps, s'arrêtant au niveau de son ventre. Caroline souleva les hanches, et Klaus lui ôta son pantalon. **_**Seigneur…**_** dit Klaus en se giflant mentalement. Caroline n'avait pas revêtue le caleçon qu'il lui avait mit avec les autres vêtements. Il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller à admirer la vue qu'il s'offrait à lui, qu'il fut attiré vers le haut, se retrouvant allongé sur Caroline.**

« Pas de préliminaires ce soir, Klaus, ça va faire une semaine que j'attends. » dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment pressée.

**Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa pressement. Elle pouvait le sentir se presser contre son bas ventre, mais il était encore trop habillé, alors elle fit glissée ses mains le long de son dos vaillamment sculpté, et lui baissa son dernier vêtement. Lui non plus ne portait pas de caleçon. Il était totalement nu à présent. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre dans les yeux. Klaus entra en elle, frottant son nez contre le sien, cherchant ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bute au plus profond d'elle. C'était une sensation à la fois familière et inconnue. C'était leur première fois, **_**ensemble. **_**Caroline pouvait sentir son propre désir s'intensifier à l'instant même où Klaus bougeait en elle. Elle referma ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau et glissa ses mains sous ses épaules. Klaus rompit le baiser langoureux qu'ils partageaient sans pour autant cesser ses pénétrations. Leurs mains finirent par se trouver et s'entrelacèrent, tout comme leurs bouches qui se ressoudèrent. Caroline ne s'attendait pas à une telle douceur venant de la part de son nouvel amant, mais elle ne s'en plaignit en rien. Il la cajolait, et Caroline apprécia.**

**Avait-elle déjà ressenti une telle douceur venant de Tyler ? Non ! Avec son ex petit-ami hybride, tout était toujours précipité et… Caroline s'en rendit compte à présent, sans réelle saveur. Klaus, lui, savait y faire. Elle chassa Tyler de sa tête – elle n'eut aucun mal pour ça – et rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de Klaus. Leur respiration était à l'unisson. Saccadée. Haletante… La jouissance les frappa en même temps et ils se cambrèrent sous le joug de l'extase.**

**Mais Caroline n'en avait pas finit. Elle en voulait **_**encore**_**. Utilisant sa force, elle inversa leur place, surprenant l'hybride. D'instinct, les mains de Klaus se fourragèrent dans la chevelure blonde de Caroline, qui gémit alors qu'elle remuait les hanches. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils firent encore l'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se sentent épuisés…**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**La matinée était très avancée. La pluie tombait toujours au dehors mais avec plus de force. C'était une véritable averse. Debout devant la grande vitre du salon, Caroline avait revêtue les habits de Klaus de la veille. Elle masqua un bâillement et laissa son regard se perdre au dehors. Le temps était vraiment propice à un orage qui pouvait durer des jours entiers. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle resterait plus longtemps chez Klaus. Refermant le rideau, Caroline alla s'asseoir sur le divan et un carnet attira son attention. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit. Elle comprit immédiatement ce que c'était.**

**Le carnet à dessin de Klaus !**

**Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle le feuilleta. Elle trouva d'abord des croquis diverses, des croquis des frères et sœurs de Klaus… puis des dessins d'elle. Beaucoup de dessins d'elle. Sentant son cœur battre, elle les examina de plus près et son cœur se gonfla de flatterie. Elle était ravie de savoir que Klaus l'a dessinait. Elle se souvint du dessin qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle le conservait précieusement…**

_« Oh, non… faut pas que tu les voies. »_

**Et le carnet lui fut enlevé des mains. Elle leva les yeux de surprise.**

« Mais… laisse-moi finir de les regarder. » dit Caroline.

« Non, non je t'assure, il faut pas que tu les voies. » lui assura Klaus.

« Il ne _faut_ pas ou tu ne_ veux_ pas que je vois que je suis ta plus grande source d'inspiration ? » demanda Caroline en haussant les sourcils.

**Elle se leva du divan et fit face à Klaus, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.**

« Je les avais déjà tous vu avant que tu ne m'arraches tout des mains. » lui dit-elle. « Pourquoi tu m'as autant dessiné ? »

« Parce que tu es magnifique. » répondit-il. « Et tu l'as dis toi-même… Tu es ma source d'inspiration. »

« En parlant de ça euh, le bracelet que tu m'as offert et que… je t'ai balancé à la figure… » hésita-t-elle en se triturant les doigts.

« Tu veux le récupérer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Seulement si tu me pardonnes de t'avoir… jeté comme je l'ai fais. » répondit-elle.

**Klaus soupira. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Caroline, jusqu'à la toucher. Il enroula ses mains autour de sa taille et lui dit :**

« Ce qu'on a fait cette nuit te blanchis de toutes les choses que tu as pu me balancer en pleine figure. »

« Prie pour que l'orage dure encore des heures et des heures, qu'on puisse encore faire l'amour toute la nuit » susurra-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

_« Pitiez, gardez vos plans cochons pour vous s'il vous plaît, j'ai pas envie de finir traumatisé. » fit la voix de Kol._

**Ce dernier fit son entrée dans le salon, Elena dans les bras.**

« On joue les portiers ? » le charria Klaus.

« Au moins je rends service. » répliqua Kol.

_« Qui aurait cru ça de toi ? » intervint Rebekah._

**Elle entra à son tour, suivit de Matt qui bâilla.**

« Tiens, tu l'as gardé éveillé toute la nuit ? » demanda Kol, taquin. « Fais attention sœurette, lui n'a pas dormi neuf décennies. »

**Rebekah mit les mains sur les hanches et regarda Klaus.**

« Tu veux bien lui planter une dague en plein cœur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il m'a demandé la même chose pour toi, hier soir. » répondit aussitôt Klaus.

« Dieu merci je suis fille unique. » se lamenta Caroline. « On ne dirait vraiment pas que vous avez… un millier d'années. Vous êtes pire que des ados. »

« C'est normal, on a été transformé en pleine crise d'adolescence. » l'informa Rebekah.

« Ah bon ? » souleva Kol. « Je croyais que t'avais une mentalité d'une gamine de dix ans à ce moment-là. »

« Non, tu me confonds avec toi. » rétorqua Rebekah.

« Vous allez la boucler ou je vous remets tous les deux dans votre cercueil ? » éclata Klaus.

**Un coup de tonnerre secoua le ciel et un éclair déchira les nuages, plongeant le Manoir dans le plus grand silence.**

« On a des invités, et ce, jusqu'à ce que cet orage se termine alors comportez-vous comme des personnes civilisés pour une fois dans votre vie, et arrêtez de vous disputer, vous me fatiguez. » rétorqua Klaus.

**Le silence fut brisé par Elena, qui chuchota à l'oreille de Kol :**

« Je meurs de faim ! »

**Kol fut ramené à la réalité et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Rebekah regarda son frère Klaus, dont le regard noir ne s'était pas effacé. Elle leva les mains en signe de réédition et parti à son tour dans la cuisine, suivit de Matt.**

**Exaspéré des continuelles piques que se lançaient son frère et sa sœur, Klaus se laissa tomber sur le divan en soupirant.**

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'eux ? » se désola-t-il.

« Mon pauvre chéri. » dit Caroline, qui s'asseya à califourchon sur lui. « Si seulement ils pouvaient arrêter de se _'taper dessus'_. »

« C'est moi qui risque de vouloir finir dans un cercueil, rien que pour ne plus avoir à les entendre. » soupira-t-il.

« Ou alors… » fit Caroline d'une voix sensuelle. « Tu les laisses se disputer, et tu viens chez moi chaque fois que ça te chante. »

« Ou alors, on part rien que toi et moi, et je les laisse se débrouiller. » suggéra Klaus.

« Attends que je finisse le lycée. » lui dit-elle.

« Marché conclu. » dit Klaus.

**Il lui agrippa les hanches et l'allongea sur le divan, la faisant rire.**

_**Cuisine !**_

**Assise sur un tabouret, Elena regardait Kol sortir pleins de choses des placards et du réfrigérateur. Jus de fruit, lait, céréales, gâteaux etc… **

« Désolé je ne sais pas faire les pancakes. » dit Kol.

« Ce n'est rien. » lui assura Elena, qui prit le paquet de céréales et en versa dans un bol. « Des céréales me vont très bien. »

**Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Kol se plaça derrière Elena et l'embrassa… dans le cou. Elle se surprit à rire et à frissonner à ce contact. Tout en se versant du lait dans le bol, Elena regarda Kol vider du sang dans une tasse, puis, lorsqu'il s'assied à côté d'elle, elle se redressa et l'embrassa sur la joue.**

« Merci, de t'occuper de moi. » lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir. » répondit-il sur le même ton.

**Le tonnerre ébranla à nouveau le Manoir. Elena mangea ses céréales dans le silence, tout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Kol, qui la regardait aussi. Ils se sourirent.**

**Rebekah et Matt entrèrent dans la cuisine à leur tour et s'installèrent à la table. Elena et Matt échangèrent un regard amusé. Chacun avait son originel. **

**Matt avait Rebekah !**

**Caroline avait Klaus !**

**Et Elena avait Kol… bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment de quelle façon il **_**était**_** à elle !**

**Elle termina son petit-déjeuner et voulut se lever pour aller le déposer dans l'évier, mais Kol fut plus rapide.**

« Toujours mal à la cheville ? » demanda Matt.

« Ouais. » répondit Elena. « Ça va mettre du temps à guérir. »

« Peut-être que le sang de vampire peut te guérir. » dit Matt. « Après tout, si ça guérit une simple coupure… »

**Il laissa sa phrase en suspension, faisant réfléchir Elena, qui se retrouva à nouveau dans les bras de Kol. Décidément, elle aimait être dans ses bras.**

« Penses-y ! » lui dit Matt.

« Promis ! » répliqua Elena alors que Kol l'emmenait hors de la cuisine.

**Laissant Matt et Rebekah seuls.**

« Elle l'aime bien. » dit Matt.

« Hum ? » fit Rebekah.

« Elena. » précisa Matt. « Elle apprécie ton frère, ça se voit dans sa façon de le regarder. »

« C'est réciproque, même si mon frère n'a jamais été du genre à se poser. » dit Rebekah.

« Il va sans doute changer avec Elena. » dit-il.

« Possible. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais assez parlé d'eux… et dis-moi plutôt comment t'as trouvé mon lit. »

« Et bien, il est très confortable. » dit Matt.

« Mais encore… » fit Rebekah en se plaçant derrière lui.

« Il est parfait pour une séance de câlin, si c'est ce que tu veux m'entendre dire. » dit-il en riant.

**Rebekah le rejoignit dans son hilarité, l'entourant par la taille et embrassant sa nuque.**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

« T'en as pas marre de me porter ? » demanda Elena, alors que Kol entra dans sa chambre.

« Non, pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il. « T'en as marre que je te porte ? »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça. » dit Elena. « Mais si Matt dit vrai alors, peut-être que si tu me donnais un peu de ton sang, ma cheville va vite guérir. »

« Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister plus longtemps. » plaisanta-t-il en la posant sur son lit.

« Tu es toujours aussi modeste avec toi-même ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Seulement avec les jolies filles. » répondit-il en allant se placer devant la grande fenêtre de sa chambre.

**Cette fenêtre donnait sur un balcon assez grand. La pluie tombait à grand flot, le tonnerre grondait toutes les minutes et un éclair déchirait les nuages de temps en temps.**

« Quel temps de merde. » jura-t-il.

« T'as déjà embrassé une fille sous la pluie ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« Plusieurs fois. » répondit Kol, qui alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, juste curiosité » dit Elena. « Alors, pour ma cheville… »

« Si tu y tiens vraiment… » souffla-t-il.

**Ne portant qu'un débardeur, Kol porta son poignet à sa bouche et se mordit, s'ouvrant pour que suffisamment de sang ne coule, puis, il porta son poignet aux lèvres d'Elena. Elle posa sa bouche sur la plaie sans hésitation, et sentir cette bouche sur sa peau, aspirant quelques gouttes de son sang, Kol en fut tout chamboulé. Qu'est-ce que cette humaine était en train de lui faire ? Elena retira sa bouche très vite, et la plaie de Kol se referma aussi vite.**

« Maintenant y a plus qu'à attendre. » fit Elena.

« Ouais, on attend. » souffla Kol, en la fixant.

« Merci ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

**Mais son regard se perdit dans les yeux marron du vampire. **

« Y a pas de quoi. » répondit-il. « Elena… »

**Il fixa ses yeux, puis, son regard baissa sur ses lèvres. Des lèvres attirantes. Il pencha légèrement la tête, tout en regardant Elena. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul alors, Kol l'embrassa. Simple, doux, sans brusquerie, le baiser prit fin. Elena remua le pied. S'attendant à une douleur atroce, elle grimaça mais rien ne vint. Elle remua à nouveau le pied. Plus de douleur. Elle sourit, puis, regarda à nouveau Kol.**

« Ça a marché. » sourit-elle.

« Génial. » souffla-t-il. « Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? »

**Elle hocha la tête pour dire **_**oui**_**. Les lèvres de Kol se modelèrent aux siennes, mais cette fois, Elena ne resta pas de marbre. Elle posa une main sur son cou et approfondit le baiser, ouvrant la bouche. Kol le vit comme une invitation et il y glissa sa langue.**

« Elena… » haleta le vampire. « Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de me faire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » dit-elle, le souffle aussi court que le sien. « Et toi ? »

« Laisse-moi te déshabiller. » quémanda-t-il en l'embrassant. « Laisse-moi te faire l'amour. J'en meurs d'envie. »

**Il caressait ses hanches avec ardeur. Elena le stoppa et se leva du lit. Kol, déçu, soupira et se prit le visage entre les mains. Il allait devoir s'occuper tout seul de son petit souci de pantalon… mais une main caressa ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il tomba sur un ventre nu, puis sur une poitrine toute aussi dénudée. Il croisa le regard d'Elena. Cette dernière prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa, faisant glisser ses mains sur les pans de son débardeur pour le lui ôter. Kol se leva du lit à son tour, collant son corps à celui d'Elena. **

« J'en ai autant envie que toi. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

**Sa réplique fut accompagnée d'un coup de tonnerre. La pluie redoubla. Il prit son doux visage dans ses mains.**

« Tu vas me rendre fou. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser pleinement.

**Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans l'instant. Ils se perdirent l'un l'autre, s'enlacèrent, leur peau nue se touchant et les électrisant. Basculant la tête en arrière, Elena se délecta de la sensation des lèvres de Kol sur son cou. Ses mains parcoururent chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sur son chemin. La bouche de Kol se ressouda à la sienne. Elena se retrouva soulevée du sol, le dos plaqué contre un mur et les jambes s'enroulant automatiquement autour du vampire.**

« Tu es certaine de le vouloir, Elena ? » demanda Kol. « Parce que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Je t'ai regardé dormir toute la nuit sans pouvoir fermer l'œil, je mourrais d'envie de me glisser dans le lit et de te serrer dans mes bras. »

« Fais-moi l'amour et tu pourras me prendre dans tes bras à volonté. » répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant.

**La seconde d'après, Elena fut allongée sur le lit, la bouche de Kol sur son corps. Elle souleva son bassin et le pantalon qu'elle portait lui fut ôté, ainsi que le boxer. Son désir frappa les narines de Kol, qui utilisa sa vitesse pour se débarrasser lui-même de ses vêtements puis de les glisser sous les draps.**

« Wow ! » fit Elena, qui n'était pas habitué à ce que son amant vampire se laisse autant aller.

**En fait, Stefan ne s'était jamais laissé à sa vraie nature de vampire avec elle. Il n'avait jamais utilisé sa vitesse…**

« Quoi ? » fit Kol.

« Rien, rassure-toi, continue de m'embrasser. » lui dit-elle.

**Ce qu'il fit. Il l'embrassa, encore et encore jusqu'à être essoufflé. Enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, mordillant sa peau sans la percer – et sans se rendre compte que ce simple geste mit Elena dans un état second – il entra en elle. Doucement, puis, il buta au fond d'elle. Il s'immobilisa, la laissant s'habituer à sa taille. Elena fourragea une main dans les cheveux de Kol pour lui relever la tête et chercha ses lèvres. Les gémissements qui furent étouffés ou non par le baiser le rendirent complètement fou et il remua ses hanches, d'abord lentement puis, lorsqu'il fut sûr que son amante fut bien habitué à sa taille, il accéléra. Ils se laissèrent emporter dans un tourbillon de passion, de caresses et de baisers. Elena n'avait plus ressenti autant de plaisir depuis longtemps. Kol, enfermé dans un cercueil durant un siècle, retrouva le plaisir de faire l'amour dans les bras d'Elena, qui n'hésitait pas s'accrocher à lui, à l'embrasser et à gémir avec une telle force que tous les occupants de la maison auraient pu les entendre, si les murs de sa chambre n'étaient pas insonorisées. **

**L'orgasme s'approchait à grand pas. Il les submergea et les frappa tel un tsunami. Elena tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Kol se laissa tomber de tout son corps sur elle, ses lèvres sur sa peau, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons.**

« Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas retourner avec les deux crétins de Salvatore après ce qu'on vient de faire. » marmonna le vampire.

**Elena éclata de rire.**

« Tu casses l'ambiance. » pouffa-t-elle.

« Toutes mes excuses. » dit-il en relevant la tête.

« Faut voir. » dit Elena.

« Quoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« De toi. » répondit-elle. « Et de la façon dont tu veux t'y prendre pour me donner un orgasme encore plus démentiel. »

« N'oublie pas que toi, être humaine, Elena Sexy Gilbert. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Tu me crois incapable de tenir la distance ? » le provoqua-t-elle.

« Oh ma beauté je vais te croquer toute crue. » gronda-t-il, avant de se jeter sur sa bouche.

…

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

« Oui maman, je vais bien rassure-toi. »

**Caroline avait réussi à joindre sa mère malgré le mauvais temps.**

« Mais ne dis à personne où on est. On ne veut pas voir débarquer tu sais qui, ça risquerait de faire… désordre. »

**Klaus, qui dessinait, esquissa un sourire en écoutant la conversation. **_**Désordre… **_**Ouais, c'était le mot qui convenait.**

« Je rentrerais aussitôt la tempête finie. Je t'aime ! »

**Elle raccrocha, éteignit son portable et rejoignit Klaus sur le canapé. Il avait une cheminée pour lui tout seul. Une cheminée qui diffusait une agréable chaleur. Le feu faisait crépiter le bois.**

« Je déteste la pluie. » bougonna Caroline.

**Elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Klaus, l'obligeant à refermer et à ranger son calepin à dessin.**

« Ta mère ne s'inquiète pas trop de te savoir en ma compagnie ? » demanda-t-il.

« A vrai dire, elle est plutôt rassurée. » répondit-elle. « Elle sait qu'avec toi je ne risque rien, et puis quand je lui ai expliqué que j'avais fait le voyage pour voir Tyler pour rien… »

« Tu lui as dis que tu lui avais mis ton poing dans la figure ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oui, et elle m'a félicité, si tu veux tout savoir. » dit Caroline, avant de se mettre à rire. « Quand je pense qu'il y a une semaine, je ne pensais qu'aux sentiments que j'avais pour Tyler et qu'en fait, il s'avère que je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui depuis un moment. On… on s'était éloigné l'un de l'autre. On ne parlait pas vraiment. Il ne prenait pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il me plaisait, et il ne s'occupait pas de moi comme tu l'as fais toute la nuit. »

**Elle se retourna pour mieux le voir.**

« C'est parce que c'est un crétin sans expérience. » dit Klaus.

« Toi tu en as de l'expérience. » dit Caroline.

« Je ne t'ai pas montré tout ce dont je suis capable. » lui dit-il.

« J'ai hâte de le découvrir. » dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. « Hum, continues d'être aussi charmant avec moi et je vais vite tomber amoureuse. »

« C'est pas déjà le cas ? » tenta Klaus.

**Elle se mit à rire, se redressa et son nez toucha celui de Klaus.**

« Seulement si t'es capable de m'aimer en retour. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je te courtise depuis ton anniversaire ? » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Hum… ton lit, tout de suite. » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

…

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**Matt était assis sur le lit, ou plutôt sous les draps, complètement nu. Après avoir fait l'amour, Rebekah avait enfilé une nuisette et avait dit :**

« Je reviens je meurs de soif ! »

**Et elle était sortit de la chambre en courant et en riant. Matt avait profité de sa petite solitude pour aller se rafraichir. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le sexe avec Rebekah c'était intense. **_**Très **_**intense. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux aussi vite. Il se prit le visage entre les mains et se mit à rire. Oui. Il était grave amoureux.**

_« Matt, tu es sûr que ça va ? »_

**Il leva les yeux. Rebekah était revenue. **

« Quoi ? » fit-il.

« Tu ris tout seul. » lui dit-elle.

« Et alors ? » arqua-t-il.

**Il s'allongea et croisa les bras derrière la tête, regardant Rebekah comme si c'était normal de rire pour rien.**

« Tu vas continuer à me regarder comme si j'étais fou ou bien tu vas me rejoindre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Déjà partant pour un nouveau round ? » tenta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Euh, peut-être après une heure ou deux de sommeil parce que… le sexe avec toi c'est très sportif. » répondit-il.

« Tiens donc ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Elle grimpa dans le lit et sous les draps, mais ne s'allongea pas et préféra s'asseoir sur Matt. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement rauque lorsque Rebekah l'effleura.**

« Tu vas me tuer Bekah, je n'ai pas autant d'endurance que toi et tu le sais. » lui dit-il en lui attrapant les hanches.

**Il la fit basculer, inversant leur place.**

« Si tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour avant que tu ne te sois reposé, t'as qu'à mettre un caleçon. » lui dit-elle.

« Et si j'ai envie de dormir nu ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Moi ça ne me dérange pas. » répondit-elle. « J'adore ton corps musclé et sexy. »

« Laisse-moi dormir et reprendre des forces. » lui dit-il. « De toute façon, si l'orage continue comme ça on en a encore pour plusieurs jours à passer ensemble, enfermés dans ta chambre à ne rien faire d'autre que de s'amuser. »

« Hum oui t'as raison faut se reposer. » marmonna-t-elle avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

« Si tu m'embrasses on est mal parti… » chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers. « Bekah… »

« Désolée ! » dit-elle en mettant fin au baiser.

« Ne t'excuse jamais quand tu m'embrasses. » lui dit-il en souriant.

« D'accord. » sourit-elle en retour. « Je peux faire la sieste moi aussi ? »

« Tourne-toi. » se contenta-t-il de lui dire.

**Elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda et se tourna, s'allongeant sur le côté. Elle sentit le corps de Matt se presser au sien, son dos touchant son torse puis, le bras de Matt l'entourant. Le sourire aux lèvres, Rebekah se laissa aller contre lui…**

…

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Que c'était… chiant d'être humaine, surtout lorsqu'on était l'amante d'un vampire sexy et qui attendait bien sagement dans le grand lit qui était le sien. Ne portant pour unique vêtement, le débardeur de Kol qui lui arrivait tout juste à la naissance des cuisses, Elena se jeta sur le lit et s'engouffra sous les draps.**

« Désolée… » dit Elena. « Je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine. »

« T'es sexy et t'es une vraie tigresse au lit alors, t'es toute excusée. » dit Kol.

**Il était à moitié affalé, nu comme un ver et un bras replié derrière sa tête.**

« Je crois que ton portable a sonné. » lui dit-il.

« Impossible, je l'ai éteint hier. » dit-elle en tendant le bras vers la table de nuit…

… **mais Kol était sur son chemin alors son corps à elle fut à moitié allongé sur celui du vampire, qui ne s'en plaignit pas.**

« Oh, mince, il était en veille. » grimaça Elena. « Oh non, ils m'ont encore inondés d'appels ces deux crétins. »

« Tu vas les rappeler ? » demanda Kol.

« Certainement pas. » répondit Elena. « Voilà, là, il est éteint pour de bon. »

**Elle le reposa sur la table de nuit avant de reprendre sa place initiale.**

« Tu m'as épuisée. » bâilla-t-elle en s'engouffrant davantage sous les draps.

« Pardon. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'avais pas apprécié. » souleva-t-elle. « Hum c'était génial, merci d'avoir comblé mon manque de câlin. »

« Ce fut un plaisir, mon cœur. » lui sourit-il.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça t'embête si je fais une petite sieste ? » demanda-t-elle. « J'ai pas mal de sommeil à rattraper. »

« Pas du tout, au contraire et puis, j'aime te regarder dormir. » lui dit-il.

« Merci beau gosse. » dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. « Ça te dérange si je reste dans tes bras ? »

**Pour toute réponse, il s'allongea correctement afin d'être à la même hauteur que la jeune femme et l'entoura de ses bras, remontant la couverture sur eux. Après de longues minutes de silence, durant lesquelles Elena se laissait bercer par les vas et viens des doigts de Kol sur son bras, ce dernier dit :**

« Elena, est-ce que… tu envisagerais d'aller plus loin avec moi ? Je veux dire, quand l'orage sera finit et que tu devras revenir à la réalité… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite… » fit-elle en se redressant pour le regarder. « Je ne vais pas m'en aller une fois l'orage finit. Je ne vais pas te dire _'Merci pour le sexe c'était sympa mais ça s'arrête là'_. Non, je me sens bien avec toi, même au bout d'une seule journée. Tu n'as pas cherché à me tuer, ce qui est un bon point, tu t'es occupé de moi, et j'espère surtout que _toi_, tu veuilles aller plus loin avec moi. »

« C'est ce que je veux, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de sentiments réels pour une fille avant toi. » répondit-il.

« Tu as ta réponse. » lui sourit-elle

**Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse puis, se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.**

…

_**Quelques heures plus tard !**_

**Après de longues heures de sommeil pour tout le monde, ils s'étaient tous douchés et rhabillés, pour se retrouver dans la cuisine autour d'un bon repas chaud, que Caroline, Rebekah et Elena avaient préparées ensemble. Au dehors, la pluie tombait toujours mais l'orage avait diminué, ce que remarqua Caroline.**

« On dirait que la tempête est finie. » fit-elle en faisant la moue. « J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. »

« Hey, on ne va pas vous mettre dehors avec un coup de pied aux fesses uniquement parce que l'orage est finit. » plaisanta Kol.

« Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous voudrez. » leur assura Klaus. « On vous ramènera chez vous quand vous le souhaiterez. »

« Merci. » dit Elena. « Je n'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour. »

« J'en conclu donc, qu'on fait la paix ? » demanda-t-il.

« Plus de tueries, c'est tout ce que je demande. » répondit simplement Elena.

« On en a tous marre. » avoua Matt.

« Mais bon, je sais que t'as besoin de mon sang mais tu demandes gentiment avant de me prendre quoi que ce soit. » prévint Elena en fixant Klaus.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« J'en connais deux qui vont pas être ravis de savoir que vous faites tous les trois partie de la famille maintenant. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Rebekah.

« On s'occupera d'eux plus tard. » dit Caroline.

« Ouais, je leur botterais le cul avant même qu'ils aient put dire _ouf_. » dit Kol. « Sans les tuer, bien évidement, même si ça pourrait être marrant de les voir agoniser. »

**Sa dernière remarque les fit tous rire.**

**Il y avait une semaine encore, ils étaient tous ennemis.**

**Aujourd'hui, ils étaient devenus amis après un heureux concours de circonstance.**

**Des couples s'étaient formés, mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient aussi certaines personnes à convaincre qu'il n'y avait plus raison de s'alarmer.**

**Il n'y aurait plus de massacre. Plus de sang qui coulerait. Plus de vies innocentes sacrifiées.**

**Juste une nouvelle vie normale et calme pour tous.**

**Même si c'était difficile à croire à Mystic Falls !**

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Soyez sincère ^^ !**

**A très vite, Aurélie !**


End file.
